Millennium Hearts
by My Shinjuu
Summary: [Crossover: Kingdom HeartsYuugiou] Their world destroyed, the Pharaoh and Seto must join forces with Sora to find the ones they lost to the Darkness. Also under KH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Yuugiou. Kazuki and Square Enix won't surrender them to us…but we will own them soon enough.

Yuugiou/Kingdom Heart crossover

"blah"

'_thoughts' _

"**Quotes"**

Okay for the time that you are now reading...I amMyShinjuu, one of two writers for this story, the other author isKaiyuku.I'm the more angsty and psychological writer… Hmm...call me "inventive". Well with out farther ado I present to you Millennium Hearts!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

****

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately; Like is any of this for real or not."

Time seemed so slow as the Gummi ship glided though the vast space with numerous worlds. A young teen boy sighed as he looked out the front window of the ship and thought of his missing friends. It had been a year since everything started.

He could still remember fighting the huge Darkside on his home world, Destiny Islands. How he missed the sun and white sand. The a few days before the incident were still clear in his mind.

The dream with the voice and how Kairi had woken him. Then he a Riku racing to see how would share a Poupu with the red haired girl. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and him all sparing. Then the Heartless coming up from the beach floor. Riku and Kairi's boats sitting in the dock. He remembered running to the place that he and Riku spared at. How Riku vanished into darkness while he, Sora, obtained the Keyblade. Running to the "Secret Place" and watching Kairi disappear before she fell in to his arms.

He shook his head, "I don't have time to dwell in the past." He said as he stood up and walked to the back.

He splashed water on his face and look at his two companies, Donald Duck and Goofy. They both snored as their dreams remained happy and full of hope when recently the brunette's dreams were hunted by memories of his friends and the Heartless which he fought with daily.

He took a deep breath as he dragged his feet back up to the cockpit and watched as the stars drifted by. Then their destination came into view, "Donald! Goofy! We're almost there! Wake up!" Sora called to his friends.

All that came from the back were more snores. Sora beginning to get angry got up and went to the back leaving the Gummi on autopilot, "Hey you guys come on get up!" Sora said poking Donald with the duck's mages' staff.

"What?" was the first thing that flew from the white feathered duck's mouth.

"We're almost there." Sora said flatly leaving Donald to wake the sleeping dog.

"Wake up Goofy! Wake up! We're almost there!" Donald yelled in his ear.

More snoring emitted from the large mouth. Big teeth exposed legs going every which way.

Then the sound of thunder and a scream echoed though the small ship.

"Oh, G'morning Donald." Goofy said a smile plastered across his face.

"You are hopeless." Donald said as he hung his head at the black furred dog's stupidity.

Donald and Goofy started going at it, which really wasn't much of an argument because Goofy thought every word Donald said was a joke, as Sora plopped back into the pilots chair.

As the ship slowly drifted to their destination came closer and closer. Traverse Town seemed as if it were Sora's home now. He'd been away from Destiny Islands so long he almost forgot what it was like to have the sun on his face and the sand under his feet.

He gave another sigh as he took off the auto pilot and started navigating the Gummi ship into the worlds atmosphere. The light of the town becoming more clear as they past though the clouds to the open area so they could land.

Has the Gummi ship landed, Donald and Goofy were still arguing, and Sora was becoming annoyed, "Guys knock it of all ready!" he said loudly before turning and leaving the ship.

"Garh, Sora does sure seem mad." Goofy said to Donald.

"Ehh," Donald said shrugging," I think we just annoyed him."

"Okay," Goofy said leaving the ship and walking after Sora, Donald following suit.

* * *

Seto Kaiba had stomped into his office in the early morning, a mad and very arrogant ex-pharaoh following him to every place. The pharaoh held a cocky smirk on his face, and Seto in turn held his own narcissism grin on his own. 

"I won that duel, Kaiba, whether you want to admit it or not." Yami no Yuugi said. It seemed that ever since the pharaoh had discovered a spell to separate himself from Yuugi, and yet keep their minds together, he had gotten a lot more annoying when it came to bothering Seto or gloating over duels. He couldn't hold in a face of absolute grimness like he had when he and Yuugi shared a body. Now, he could do all he wished, happy to be able to freely express his emotions.

"I won, pharaoh, whether you want to admit it or not. I pulled that four card combo on the last turn!" he argued, trying to make a point. But Yami no Yuugi wouldn't hear it. "But I as well pulled a four card combo, and it was all 3's! Higher then your 2's, so I won!"

Seto growled, snatching his I.D. card and ripping it down the scanner on the wall. A door opened and Seto replaced his card back in his locket. "I know the rules of Gin Rummy and it doesn't count!"

Seto popped open his door. With a grinning Yami no Yuugi behind him, Seto could only expect it to be a long, long day. However, when he made his way to his desk, he discovered something a little odd.

A piece of notebook paper. On it, In clear, perfection writing, was a note:

"**_You are the one who will open the door_**"

Seto stared at it for a bit, his thoughts processing what the situation was. Yami no Yuugi, tired if not really getting on Seto's edge anymore, stalked over to the taller teen and peered down at his desk. "A note?" he asked.

Seto, in one quick, swift motion, lifted the paper from the desk and crumbled it into a ball and placed it into the trash. Yami no Yuugi stood there, still looking down at the desk, which was now empty except for Seto's writing pad that was blank. He had been unmoving, so when he finally blinked and raised his head, he saw Seto with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Ok, pharaoh, your 'intruding' abilities are becoming a problem. If you will leave my office, my working situation will become a lot more practical. That _is_ what I do: Work." Seto said.

"Fine, fine, fine." Yami no Yuugi responded rudely, then turned and began to walk out. He looked at the door, then pointed at it. "Looks like I opened the door, eh?" he chuckled then walked out of the door.

Seto rolled his eyes at the ex-pharaoh's humor, then sat at his desk to work.

Yami no Yuugi walked out of the office with a small frown. 'He's no fun. All he ever does is work, work, and work. You think he would play a few more games!'

Yami no Yuugi couldn't think any longer when he remembered that Yuugi was getting out of school in a few minutes. Seto had gotten out early because of his company, and Yami no Yuugi usually hung out with him when Yuugi had to complete his school afternoon.

He made a run for it, trying to pick up his aibou from school with Yuugi thinking he was late. He reached the school a few minutes later, with Yuugi just coming from the front entrance, surrounded by his friends.

"Oi! Mou hitori no Yuugi!" Jou said, spotting the ex-pharaoh, who was hunched over trying to regain his breath.

Jonouchi ran to his older friend and patted him on the back, laughing. "Ahh…were you late today?" he teased. Yami no Yuugi couldn't help but smile back, but shook his head, lying.

"I just got here so early I did a few laps." he lied.

"**_You are the one_**…"

Yami no Yuugi snapped to attention. He stood up straight, darting his eyes around. He felt the hug his aibou gave him and yet he was concentrating on the voice too much to interpret or even comprehend that his friends were speaking to him.

"…**_The door_**."

Deep in thought, Yami no Yuugi didn't see it when a fist collided with his shoulder.

"OW!" he cried out in pain. "What was that for!" he shouted, obviously mad. Honda looked at him surprised. "Sorry, man, but you looked out of it…and--"

Yami no Yuugi shook his head. "Sorry. No. It was my fault. I was kinda out of it. Actually, I think I'm going to go home…I'm not feeling well…"

* * *

He was falling. Slowly at first, as if it was a dream, and then to rudely stir him, he fell so fast his heart nearly flew from his throat. He reached out in front of him, trying to grasp something, anything, but all that greeted his hand was plain air. 

He didn't even know why he was falling. All he remembered was being at his desk, working away. Did he fall asleep? Was all this some sort of dream?

But in dreams, this type of feeling of your heart beating isn't so real. It was scary, almost.

"I'm Seto Kaiba! I don't get scared!" he reminded himself aloud. "And this has to be some sort of dream!"

However, when he landed, letting his feet gracefully land on the floor.

He got up, seeing himself in a large room that seemed to have no purpose except to hold three objects. A sword. A shield. And a staff.

"What the hell?" he asked. Nothing was logical. Everything was becoming the same type of things that Yami no Yuugi and his friends always said about the Millennium Item and his past. It was all a fake, he knew it, and they needed serious help.

He had to wonder though, and so he stood up. He couldn't think logical if he had no information to go by.

A voice suddenly came forth, a mysterious, deep voice, that Seto could only hear deep within his head.

"**_The power is within you. If you give it form…it will give you strength. Choose well_**."

Instead of shouting a comment or saying something futile, he walked to the sword, it being the first he saw.

"**_The Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_**"

Seto could feel himself grow stronger just by holding the sword. He looked up when he heard the voice, but looked back in awe at the sword. A simple sword, but so much power…

"I'll check out the others first." he replied.

He tried to place the sword down, but it floated instead. He didn't seem to care. He turned, looking at the figures that floated on their platforms like the sword.

He went to the shield. He figured it meant something like hard defense. A mask, one like he wore.

"**_The power of the guardian_**." the voice said. "**_Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek_**?"

"Yeah, right." he muttered, then carelessly placed the shield back. Now he turned upon the staff, as if it called to him. He picked it up, staring into it, as if it was entrancing. "**_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_**"

He couldn't help but say the words that came next. "Yes." he said in a whisper. Inner strength, something he had that was more powerful then his physical strength. He needed it.

"**_Now_**." the voice continued. "**_What will you give up in exchange_**?"

The staff disappeared in his hands. He turned, a bit annoyed, and walked straight to the shield. He didn't need friends. He shouldn't need them. He picked up the shield and said, "I give up this power." The shield burst into hundreds of little balls of light and rose to the air glimmering as they vanished into the darkness.

"**_You have gained the power of the mystic, and have given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose_**?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the floor began to shatter like glass. He stared at it, a bit startled, then suddenly he felt himself falling too. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came. He cupped his lips his surprise, but he fell too fast.

* * *

Yami no Yuugi was shocked. Why was he surrounded by three weapons? What were their purpose? The last thing he remembered was walking through the Game Shop's store, and the next thing he knew, it was all black. 

He took a step forward. But the voice…the same voice, in a fair off distance inside of his head called to him.

"**_The power sleeps within you. If you give it form…it will give you strength. Choose well._**"

Yami no Yuugi scoffed at that, then walked to the shield. After hearing its purpose, he knew immediately that he wanted and needed this. He selected it, then moved on to the next one.

"**_Now, what will you give up in exchange_**?" the voice asked.

Yami no Yuugi looked around. He walked to the staff. "Hmm…" he gave off a look of concentration. He took into deal the choice of giving things up much more seriously then Seto, it seemed.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. That is what I need." he said about the staff. He turned to the sword, wondering about it.

"What does it say about you?" he asked the sword as the voice began to speak. "**_The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power_**?"

Yami no Yuugi nodded. "Yes." he said, voicing his option. The sword disappeared and suddenly everything began to go down. It all was seeming to disappear in front of his eyes, and suddenly black was all he could see.

* * *

"A door?" Seto asked. After falling through the endless black, Seto was now curious about his new discovery. The staff had materialized in his hands unexpectedly, but he allowed it's help. 

'_You are the one who will open the door._' he thought of what the voice said. _'Is this what they mean?'_

He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. A large crate appeared, and Seto rolled his eyes. "A test?" he asked.

He was able to push it, gain his item, and he was able to lift the power. He opted to throw it against the door, which he did, though the only thing that did was help it become solid.

Seto walked up to the door and pushed it open, then shielded his eyes because of the light.

"What!" he seemed to shout, but now he seemed to be led into the door by the light. He noticed he was now on the roof of Pegasus's castle, where he had fought and nearly lost the duel against Yami no Yuugi.

Sitting on the same ledge Seto had stood months before, was Mokuba, swinging his legs as blank eyes smiled to their Nii-sama. Jonouchi was standing the same place he had stood, and Yami no Yuugi was standing at the same place he had, a triumphant look on his face.

He approached Yami no Yuugi first, because it seemed he was closest. "Pharaoh, what are you--" but before he could finish, Yami no Yuugi seemed to demand attention as he said, "What do you want out of life?"

Seto was taken aback from the abrupt question, but answered anyways. Something about this place made him want to speak the truth.

"To be strong." he said. 'For Mokuba' he added in his mind. "To be strong, huh?" Yami no Yuugi repeated, and Seto would have glared if his curiosity had not gotten in his way as he turned to walk to Jonouchi.

"What's most important to you?" he asked as soon as Seto approached.

"…" Seto turned a bit, crossing his arms. "Mokuba, obviously. You baka makeinu." he said.

Jonouchi seemed to get a bit cocky when he replied. "Is Mokuba really such a big deal?"

Seto glared at him and turned to his brother, as if proving his point. But before a warm greeting could ensue, Mokuba, too, asked an odd question.

"What are you afraid of?"

Seto looked stunned. "Mok--" he sighed. "Being different, to be honest."

"Is being different really so scary?" he asked in a oblivious tone. Seto wondered, but before he could reply, the voice began again.

"**_You're afraid of being different. You want to be strong. Mokuba is most important to you."_** the voice said. **_"Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end. Is this the path you choose?_**"

"Sure." Seto said, shrugging a bit.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."

And darkness again.

* * *

Yami no Yuugi looked around. The door had already been opened, for some odd reason, and when he walked through, the light in there seem to glimmer off him. 

He came to the roof of Pegasus's castle, and Seto sat hanging off the edge of the ledge he had once threaten to fall from. Jonouchi hung where he had before, and Yuugi stayed on the opposite side of Seto.

Yami no Yuugi approached Kaiba first. "Kaiba…?" he asked before his rival began to speak.

"What's most important to you?" he asked in a demanding tone. Yami no Yuugi glared at him, but answered honestly. "My friends."

"Are friends really that big of a deal?" he asked before turning his head to look over the edge. He seemed to be staring off.

Yami no Yuugi was confused, but walked forward to Jonouchi. "Hey, Jou--" he began, before being cut off.

"What do you want out of life?" he asked.

"Uh…" Yami no Yuugi stumbled for the words. "To broaden my horizons." he said.

"To broaden your horizon's huh?" he asked, and then, he, too, began to look away.

Then Yami no Yuugi walked to Yuugi, clearly and visibly confused. "Aibou--" he asked, trying to get some response.

But Yuugi just stood there, an accusing look on his face, even though his words were plain. "What are you afraid of?" he asked.

Yami no Yuugi looked away, thinking but also very bothered for a demanding question.

"Being…indecisive." he answered truthfully.

Yuugi nodded, a smile now on his face.

As Yami no Yuugi was about to speak again, the voice explained**_, "You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to broaden your horizons. You want to have many friends. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one."_**

Yami no Yuugi smiled, satisfied. "Sounds good." he said.

"**_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near_**."

* * *

Sora walked though the door to the old Accessory Shop to be greeted by Cid, "Hey there kid." 

"Don't call me kid. I've told you that before." Sora said bluntly.

"Okay… Sheesh, don't get bent outta shape." Cid said putting his hands up in defense, "So what brings you back to Traverse Town?"

"Do you know where Leon is?" Sora asked.

"Leon?" Cid paused, "Yah I think he and Yuffie are in the Underwater passageway in the alley of the Second District."

"Thanks." Sora said leaving out of the building and heading to the Second District door.

He pushed the door open and was greeted by the dark creatures that had destroyed his world and caused him to lose his friends, the Heartless.

Sora pulled out a blade in the shape of a key it was brown and had a blue butterfly dangling off the end like a key chain. He swung it at the Heartless as one slipped into the ground. The now that had hidden under the pavement crept behind him and resurfaced it was about to attack Sora but a large fire ball hit it and it disappeared a heart raising from where it was standing mere seconds ago.

"Where would you be without us?" Donald said hitting another Heartless.

"I dunno." Sora said as he ran past the Heartless with Donald and Goofy behind him.

He ran to the right and was greeted by more Heartless, at this Goofy charged past him shield drawn and plowed right through the solider and shadow Heartless. The three ran down the steps then toward the fountain where a door was located leading to the ally.

Sora pushed though it and turned into the ally that was filed with soldier Heartless.

"Dammit," Sora whispered, "Lets go!" he said loudly to Donald and Goofy.

Donald used a blot of lighting to destroy a lot of the Heartless as Goofy plowed most of them down. Sora had slain the rest of the Heartless making the ally Heartless free.

They walked over to the waterway exit that was bared. So they all charged it at the same time causing the bars to brake and fall off. As they walked deeper into the waterway they were forced to swim at one point, not for long though. They entered a large cavern that was dimly lit. As Sora stood up he spotted Leon a little ways away from where he was standing.

"Hey," Sora said walking over to Leon.

"Sora," Leon said, "It's been a while huh?"

"Yah," Sora said walking up to the brunette haired man, "Do you know what this is?" Sora asked pulling a bluish- green Gummi.

Leon folded his arms and thought before saying, "It's a Gummi."

"I know that, but what kind is it?" Sora asked starting to get annoyed.

Leon looked at Sora for a minute then said," I don't know."

"You should ask Cid." Yuffie said, "You know how Cid got to this world?"

"No." Sora said truthfully.

"He drove a Gummi ship here. If there's anyone who knows anything about Gummi's its Cid." Yuffie said.

"Right." Sora said pocketing the new Gummi.

"Oh and Sora," Leon said, "Take this with you. It's a good luck charm I've had for a while but I think you need it more." He tossed Sora a greenish-blue orb that was no bigger then a handball.

"What is it?" Sora asked examining the orb as it emitted a blue glow.

"I don't know." Leon said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You should go see the Magician about that, he lives in the Third District." Yuffie said.

"Where?" Sora asked, remembering the Third District wasn't all that big.

"It's the door with the picture of the flame on it." Yuffie said," Just hit it with fire and it'll open."

Sora nodded telling her he understood and turned to the exit, which in turn was the entrance. He swam quickly with Donald and Goofy right behind him.

As they walked from the underwater way Sora looked up at the sky thinking about his missing friends and sighed, '_This is gonna be a **long** night._' He thought.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy made their way quickly to the Third District, Heartless tailing them the whole way. They reached the door that was in a narrow ally way. While Sora and Goofy kept the Heartless back Donald blasted the door fire. The door slid open and the three dived in the door slamming behind them.

As Sora stood up brushing himself off he looked around and saw that the place they had entered was a huge cavern housing a small building, surround by a diminutive lake. It gave off an eerie feeling as if they shouldn't be there.

In the water were large stepping stones, Sora figured that they had to jump across those to get to the house. As he approached the stone it moved, '_Great a challenge_.' He thought sarcastically.

He jumped onto the stone and landing with his knee hitting the stone floor. As he jumped on it stopped and the next one started to move.

"Come on." Sora said jumping to the next stone.

Sora easily jumped from stone to stone until he reached the small house in the middle.

A splash met his ears as he turned to see Donald in the water and Goofy trying to get him out, only to fail and fall in himself. Sora shook his head as the two swam over to Sora so he help them up. He pulled out a bronze Keyblade with a blue butterfly dangling off the end. He put the Keyblade low enough so Donald and Goofy could grab hold and be pulled up.

When the two were on land they looked at the door that was covered by debris and other things. Sora noticed that even if they blew it away the door had chains all around in with huge padlocks.

"Hey, there's a hole over here." Goofy said to their left.

Donald and Sora walked over to look at the hole. It would have look like the Heartless put it there except for the fact that there was a cloth draped over it concealing the inside. As they entered the house it was seemingly only one room, with cold stone floor, some of the stone was risen higher so it was something like a stage. It reminded Sora of the "Secret Place" back on Destiny Islands.

"This kinda looks like the 'Secret Place' back home. Where we used to scribble on the walls." Kairi said appearing out of the blue.

"Kairi?" Sora said.

"Kinda reminds me of home." She said with a smile.

"Kairi what're you doing here?" Sora asked taking a step toward her.

"Sora?" Goofy said gaining the brunettes attention.

"What're you doing?" Donald asked.

"Don't you see--" he stopped abruptly as he saw the red head girl was gone, "Where--?"

"Oh," Someone said, "You're here early." It was an old man with a long white beard wearing a blue robe that dragged to the floor.

"Who the heck are you?" Donald asked, clearly the older mans sudden appearance had almost gave the duck a heart attack.

"My name is Merlin." The old man said, "Well Sora if you'll give me a minute I'll unpack my bag."

"How'd you know my name?" Sora asked,_ 'I never said my name to him so how did he know?_' Sora thought.

"I know a great deal about you Sora from the King."

"The King!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in union.

"Yes," Merlin said, "Now as I said before give me a minute and I'll set up." He placed his bag on the stone floor and pulled out a long black stick, "My wand." He said as he saw Sora confused expression.

He swished it once and the bag opened a tea kettle came out followed by the cups and then a book then a table, the items got bigger and bigger as Merlin made his wand dance though the air. Then a bright white light filled the room blinding Sora and the others momentarily.

When they could see again Sora's jaw dropped as he looked into a huge fire place and plies of books. A bed sat off to the side of the large pile of books and Merlin stood on the high center of his home, a chair and a table set out making it look like tea time.

"Now that that's done how may I assist you?" Merlin said.

"Where's the King?" Donald blurted out.

"I don't know. I talked with him briefly before he vanished." Merlin said.

"A lot of help you are." Donald said sighing.

"Well anyways back to why were here." Sora said, "Leon gave me this and Yuffie said you'd know what to do with it." Sora held out the orb.

"Ah," Merlin said, "You might want to talk to the Fairy God Mother about that."

"Who?" Goofy said.

"Her." Merlin said pointing at the carriage that flashed and changed into a plump older looking woman.

"Hello," she said with a big smile, "I see you have a Summon Gem."

Sora walked over to her while saying, "Summon Gem?"

"Yes," She said, "Summon Gem contain the essence of a strong heart that the Heartless tried to kill, but its will to live was stronger then them."

"So can you get it to work?" Sora asked.

"Of-course." She said a big smile on her face, she then waved her wand and it changed into a small red dragon who vanished into Sora's Keyblade, "Now when ever you need him just call upon him and his strength will be yours."

Sora nodded then turned back to Merlin, "We'll be going now." He said.

"Yes," Merlin said a smile danced upon his face, "Until next time."

"Bye," Sora said thinking, '_Damn these people smile to much._'

As Sora and the other two walked out of the building the Heartless were waiting for them. As Sora pulled out his Keyblade however they vanished.

"Hey Sora do you know I've been looking all over for you?" said a familiar voice.

"R…Ri…Riku!" Sora shouted looking into ocean green eyes, "Is it really you?"

"Yep," Riku said shouldering a black and red sword, "So where's Kairi?"

"Kairi?" Sora paused, "I thought she was with you?"

"No," Riku said, "I thought she was with _you._ Well, no bother, she'll show up eventually. So where have you been all this time?"

"You don't know, huh?" Sora said, "We've been to so many new worlds looking for you and Kairi…I was hoping to find both of you, but at least I found you huh?"

"We?" Riku repeated looking at Donald and Goofy.

"My na--" Donald started but was cut off by Sora.

"You could come with us we've got this awesome ship and you could see other worlds with us, and me and you could look for Kairi together." Sora said.

"Absolutely not!" Donald said.

"What why not?" Sora asked looking at the duck.

"Because I don't trust him."

"He's my friend!" Sora said.

"I don't care." Donald argued.

"But--" Sora started but Goofy cut him off.

"Where'd he go?"

"Huh?" Sora looked around, "Riku?" he called looking for the silver haired teen, "He's gone…oh well at least I know he's okay."

"Come on." Donald said, "We need to go and see Cid about that Gummi."

"Right." Sora said in higher spirits then he'd been in for a year.

* * *

He couldn't believe where he was. In a place of complete darkness. He seemed to welcome it, but it proved quite difficult to accept it. But this place seemed so familiar, even if it was warming in the heart. As if he had been here before. 

Not in his dreams, either. More like in his soul and mind. '_This place_', he realized, letting his piercing sapphire blue eyes shoot open, '_The Shadows!'_

His brown hair flew around and covered his eyes, and he felt so heavy. He began to inhale, but suddenly he choked. He coughed as best he could, and uncovered his eyes from his hair when he realized he was floating in water.

* * *

It wasn't comforting in any way. He had long since realized he was in water, and he realized soon after he didn't need to breathe. It wasn't going to do anything to him. His spiky tri-colored hair stuck together, though it became waving despite how it was usually always stiff. 

He looked around, trying to see through the pitch black water. Suddenly, with a small glance at not even a definite vision, he saw a glimpse of brown hair, connected with a white trench coat. It surprised the ex-pharaoh to be seeing Seto Kaiba, his arch rival, in the same dream as him. He had already seen the CEO when asked that demanding question, but then again, he had also seen Yuugi and Jonouchi as well. But Seto Kaiba twice in the same dream? That never happened.

He tried to swim over to the CEO, who looked like he was having a difficulty breathing or processing a logical thought to his situation. It was hard to swim, though, because the dark water seem to be thick and dense. He was losing track of the CEO, as if Seto was floating away from him on purpose.

"Kaiba!" he yelled, but it came out soundless. He nearly gasped as he put his hands to his mouth. '_My voice…_' he thought.

'_This place…_' he looked around, and then he watched silently as Seto drifted from his sight. '_I don't like this place. These Shadows…and it's evil…_'

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Nothing was working. He couldn't concentrate in a place like this.

'_Clear my mind…_' he thought to himself. He stayed silent and tried as hard as he could on concentrating. Suddenly, he dropped.

"Pharaoh?" a voice asked. Yami no Yuugi looked towards where the voice came from and saw Seto standing by a large path of stain-glass stairs. "Kaiba?" he asked.

"Are you going to demand another answer?" Seto asked, his eyes shooting out at Yami no Yuugi accusingly.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Yami no Yuugi responded sharply, his eyes meeting Seto's and setting them in a glare.

It was obvious both of them knew that the other wasn't part of a dream anymore. They were in the same place once again. In another virtual reality, it seemed.

"Well, enough wasting time. I'm going up these stairs to find out who the hell is messing with my mind." Seto explained, then began walking up the stairs. "Kaiba, it's not safe." Yami no Yuugi replied, but that only made Yami no Yuugi follow Seto instead of stopping him. He too was curious.

They climbed the steps single-file. It didn't take too long, and Seto even stepped on the black parts of the path and didn't fall. He had his staff in hand, and Yami no Yuugi had his shield.

They reached the top, annoyed, but relieved. Seto made the first step forward, his voice calling out, "Show yourself, dammit!"

Suddenly the ground shook. A large, black object came from the ground, almost covering the whole platform. It was stuck in the ground below its waist, but still it could move.

Both the ex-pharaoh and the CEO stared up in awe. A hole was created through the center of the creature, shaped in a heart.

"It's heartless…" Yami no Yuugi whispered, holding his breath. Seto didn't reply.

The creature swung at every angle, and suddenly leaned back, arching its spine, then came forward with such a rush and dug its hand into the platform. It was as if it was reaching for something. It pulled out small black creatures that would have looked chibi kawaii if not for the situation.

Seto growled, raised his staff, and swung it downwards, causing a few of the black creatures to dissolve into tiny green dots. Due to being attacked from the front, Seto jumped back and stepped into the green orb. His energy suddenly went up and he felt better then he had since the beginning of the 'dream'.

The attack was swift but Seto was able to make a clear hit. He jumped on the things arm and began to try and run up the slippery skin.

"Kaiba!" Yami no Yuugi shouted at the CEO, before he too climbed onto the other arm and run up that to.

The creature began to arch back again, swinging Seto and Yami no Yuugi off its arms. They both fell back in a daze, taking a bit to process anything.

Yami no Yuugi not having received any green orbs, was clearly exhausted; therefore, most of his energy was drained. He stood but leaned on his shield, "Kaiba…" he mumbled, "We have to defeat that monster…"

"Nah, really?" Seto shouted as he ran for another attack, only half of his energy gone, but he quickly skidded to a stop and starred at the orbs of power that began to appear in front of the creature's heartless chest. They came at both of them, going fast and numerous.

Seto was hit with one and cried out in pain as he fell to the ground exhausted. Yami no Yuugi starred at the things that were coming at him, then he to was hit with two at once. He cried out in pain before falling on the floor where he began to sink into a black mist.

"Pharaoh!" Seto shouted in an almost-warning tone, but it was too late as he was pelted with another blast from the creature, then the black began to engulf him as he felt himself sink.

* * *

Yami no Yuugi woke wait a start, seeing two faces starring at him. 

"Yo, Mou Hitori no Yuugi," Jonouchi began, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Yami no Yuugi said. He seemed surprised to be back in his own world with his Aibou and his best friend standing over him.

He sat up and noticed he had fallen right in front of the couch, barely missing it but ending up on the ground anyways.

"Since when do you talk in your sleep though?" Yuugi asked, clearly concerned.

"Since I did…" Yami no Yuugi responded, curious about his situation. '_I was in a large black maze, it seems. A place I have on control over…where the Darkness is never fading…_' he thought, trying to remember what had happened, '_And then we were fighting…"we"? Who is "we"?'_

Then it hit him.

"I have to go to Kaiba's!" he explained to his friends, "Stay inside!"

"What? Why?" Jonouchi asked.

"I just have this bad feeling…" He mumbled before heading out towards Kaiba Corp.

* * *

A loud banging on his door woke Seto, but he was too busy with his thoughts to care. When did he ever fall asleep? Why did he go to that place? Why did he hate the darkness? Why did it feel so familiar? 

He kept his head buried on his desk when he felt someone poke him. Then tap his shoulder, and then shake him. However, he remained on his desk in a manner as if he was asleep.

"Ah…so much for work, eh Kaiba?" a cocky voice sounding weary commented. Seto blinked and opened his eyes fully, then sat up.

"Pharaoh?" He asked. Yami no Yuugi seemed surprised. "Ah! Kaiba! Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he glared at the ex-pharaoh and seemed to be accusing him of something.

Yami no Yuugi ignored his tone and asked him," Do you remember the dream?"

"I have lots of dreams, Pharaoh." He replied. He knew Yami no Yuugi knew, but he didn't believe all the magic stuff, so he didn't believe that he and Yami no Yuugi had shared a dream.

Yami no Yuugi watched as Seto got up and went to the large wall window that over looked Domino City. He had his arms folded and his back straight. " You can't expect me to remember them all."

Yami no Yuugi glared at Seto, then walked towards him. He starred out at the City then turned to Seto, "Something terrible is going to happen. I was sucked into a large black maze and then you and I fought this black thing with no heart." Yami no Yuugi said, trying to get a reaction out of Seto.

But it wasn't the reaction he had planned on. The CEO could not take his eyes off the City, and it was only when Yami no Yuugi looked that he saw why.

Domino City was disappearing into a black abyss.

Seto could not watch any longer, he turned around, his mind racing with thoughts of his little brother.

But Mokuba was at the door, and the darkness was behind him. Seto's office was disappearing quickly, and he and Mokuba ran to each other, their hands out stretched.

But before they could touch the darkness swallowed them all.

* * *

End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Yuugiou. Kazuki-san and Square Enix won't surrender them to us…but we will own them soon enough.

Yuugiou/ Kingdom Hearts crossover

"Blah"

'_Thoughts_'

(' ") _emphasized words_ ( " ') unless in a thought then its normal

(' ")_ Sarcastic_ (" ') unless it's in a thought then its bold and italic

**_"Quotes"_**

* * *

Chapter 2

"In the real world, as in dreams, nothing is quite what it seems."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked into the Accessory shop to see an older man with brown hair, in place of the normal blonde.

"Hey." Sora said getting the man attention, "Where's Cid?"

"You means the man that ran this shop before?" the man asked.

"Yah." Sora said, looking at the green Trinity mark in the floor.

"He left the shop to me and went to run a Gummi shop over by the doors to the Second District." He said, "Now how may I help you?"

"That's all thanks." Sora said pushing the door open and leaving. He remembered a short cut to the Second District doors and took a right while Donald and Goofy went left not even noticing that Sora wasn't with them. He came to the side entrance of the weapons shop and took another right turn. He walked down the ally toward the box with a wagon wheel propped on it. Before he jumped onto the box he took a second to look down the ally he'd first shown up in when he came to this world.

His eyes met the most surprising thing, two people, one was leaning him back on the weapon's shop wall while the other was face down on the ground, "What the _hell_?" Sora murmured as he ran over to them. One had spiky tri-colored hair while the other had slightly darker brown hair then Sora had. The two men looked like they were in their teens.

The tri-colored teen stirred then started to push himself up, he opened his eyes looking around, putting his hand in his face he mumbled, "Where…?"

"You're in Traverse Town." Sora said making his presence known.

"_Where_?" Yami no Yuugi asked looking at the brunette.

"Traverse Town." Sora repeated, "Who are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Yuugi, but people call me Pharaoh, and I come from Domino City." Yami no Yuugi said looking at Sora, "and who are you?"

"My name's Sora…is he with you?" Sora asked looking at the teen slumped on the wall.

"Yes," Yami no Yuugi said, "Are those little black creatures here too?"

"You mean the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Is that what they're called?" Yami no Yuugi asked.

"Yes," Sora said, "Those without hearts become Heartless."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Yami no Yuugi asked.

"Lets wait until your friend wakes up then I'll tell you all you need to know." Sora said.

"Then start talking kid." Seto said as he looked up. Sora jumped back a bit clutching his chest. Seto had apparently scared the younger brunette.

"You're awake!" Yami No Yuugi said looking at the CEO.

"Yes," Seto looked at Sora, "now start talking. I want to know how the hell I got here and where my little brother is."

"Well." Sora dragged out thinking of the best way to explain that he didn't know how they got there or where this guys little brother was.

"Sora!" came the sound of Donald's voice as he rounded the corner, "We found Cid he's--who are they?" Donald pointed to Seto and Yami no Yuugi.

"Their world was attacked by Heartless." Sora said looking around at the white duck.

"Well…make them go to Leon! We've got work to do!" Donald shouted.

"He's right." Sora said turning to Seto and Yami no Yuugi "Come on I'll take you to Leon."

"Fine." Seto said, "But all I want is to find my little brother."

"You might find him but I wouldn't get your hopes up…the Heartless don't spare anyone if the heart is weak." Sora said emotionlessly, "he may be in another world or…he could have lost his heart."

"We'll see about that." Seto said, his tone threatening.

Sora stood up as did Yami no Yuugi and Seto, "I hope I can find Yuugi." Yami no Yuugi said, clutching his puzzle unconsciously.

Sora looked at him sadly as he turned to Donald with a fake smile plastered all over his face, "Lets go."

They arrived in the Third District quickly, Sora had given the mysterious Gummi to Donald and told him to give it to Cid.

Sora automatically pulled out his Keyblade as Heartless started to emerge from the floor.

"The Heartless, run!" Sora yelled at the teens while he killed three at one time.

"_Where_?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"Uhh…" Sora started then started to run to the stairs, "Follow me!" He could see the door to the "Safe House". Seto and Yami no Yuugi were close behind Sora, as they got to the house Sora pushed open the door and allowed the two teens to run in. Sora then quickly shut the door behind him, all three of them were breathing heavily when Leon finally spoke up, "Sora?"

"These two are Off-Worlders." Soar said pointing at Seto and the ex-pharaoh.

"And you're going to be a pain in my ass and make me tell them about the Heartless and the world connection?" Leon asked pinching the bridge of his nose, Sora nodded and said, "Yah…I just love to piss you off."

"Just stop passing me around, dammit! I want some answers here!" Seto yelled, "I want to find my little brother!"

"Calm down, Kaiba." Yami no Yuugi said.

"_Shut up_!" Seto snapped, "I'm sure you're sick of it too."

"Well..." Yami no Yuugi said.

"That's what I thought." Seto said.

"Alright," Leon interjected, "Where to start?"

"You can start with what the hell those things outside are!" Seto said.

"They're called Heartless. They go from world to world destroying the inhabitants then the world itself. Sora uses the Keyblade to seal the key hole and stop the Heartless from the worlds core." Leon took a second to let it soak in. then began again, "The core of the world is the glue that holds it together. If the core is consumed by darkness and twisted it will brake and then the whole planet will be covered in darkness. Most of the people living on that world are also consumed but if their hearts are strong they'll get to another world…but if their hearts are weak the darkness will twist their form and they'll become Heartless."

"Why didn't we know about other worlds before?" Seto asked.

"Because the worlds were disconnected and had barriers around them. But the Heartless completely shattered those barriers and connected the worlds." Leon said.

"So these things, the Heartless, go around killing people and destroying worlds?" Yami no Yuugi asked trying to make sure he understood.

"That's right." Sora said.

"And I'm guessing you go to a lot of other worlds to seal these Keyholes?" Seto asked, getting an idea.

"Yah." Sora said.

"Sora!" Donald said running into the house Goofy close behind, "Cid got the Gummi installed but he said the Heartless are getting out of control. We should find the Keyhole and seal it!"

"Right," Sora said, "but where is it?"

"The Gizmo bell has been ringing lately, maybe you can find something up there." Yuffie said popping into the room.

"Okay I'll go check it out." Sora said as he turn toward the door Donald and goofy following him.

"I'm coming with you." Seto said walking over to Sora, "I need to find my little brother whether he's on this world or another."

I don't think so!" Donald yelled, "It's not gonna happen!"

"God, I wish I could fry that duck." Seto said rolling his eyes.

"It has been awhile since I've even looked at a duck." Yami no Yuugi added in, squatting down to pluck a feather off of Donald's butt-tail, not knowing that it would actually hurt him. He glared at the ex-pharaoh.

"What? I'll show you." Donald said running at Seto but he stuck his foot on the duck's head, his arms folded.

Donald started to get mad because everyone was laughing at him so he shot a fire ball at Seto, who raised his hand and extinguished it.

"Whoa!" Sora said, "How'd you do that?"

Seto shrugged, thoughhe wasconcealing his own suprise,and looked at Sora, "What's it matter?"

"Donald." Goofy said.

Donald then let out a yell and jumped up causing Seto to lose his balance, he had to hop a bit to gain it again without falling on his tail.

"So you might have stronger magic then Donald." Sora said almost to himself.

"You're one of those people that believe magic is real?" Seto asked rolling his eyes.

"Magic is real to an extent." Sora said, "Like element magic and summoning."

"See?" Yami no Yuugi said, "I told you."

"I think I'm still dreaming." Seto said.

"If you're dreaming then we all are." Aerith said, walking into the room.

"I would gladly welcome this as a dream." Leon said, "Then I would know that when I wake up we'd all be at home."

"Maybe you _should_ come with us." Sora said, "You could look for the ones you lost."

"_NO!_" Donald yelled, "Goofy and I are not getting on the same ship as him!" he pointed at Seto, "Right Goofy?"

"Uhh…maybe we should let them go with Sora and we stay behind and help Leon and the others." Goofy said.

"Smart dog…" Seto said, before pausing. "...Sounds like a good plan, but can we leave the Pharaoh here?"

"No…" Yami no Yuugi said, "I need to find Yuugi…"

"Alright," Sora said, "It sounds like a plan!"

Yami no Yuugi smiled in agreement, and Seto scoffed but still gave off a smirk showing he liked the plan.

"So me, the Pharaoh, and…uhh…." Sora looked at Seto, "What's your name?"

"Seto Kaiba," Seto said.

"Okay," Sora said, "Seto, Pharaoh, and I will go around looking for our friends and sealing the keyholes while Donald and Goofy stay here!"

"I'm just trying to find my little brother. I could care less about the other worlds." Seto said nonchalantly. Then he glared at Sora. "And you are to call me _Kaiba_."

"Kaiba!" Yami no Yuugi said in a warning tone, "Calm down. If you are patient, it will come to you."

"_Shut_ it, Pharaoh." Seto argued, "I remember how you acted when you lost Yuugi to the Orichalcos. Don't order me around without knowing your own faults."

Yami no Yuugi remind silent for he had nothing to say.

"If you're done arguing we can go now…" Sora said almost out the door.

The two teen followed him. They were instantly confronted by Heartless.

Sora went through them quickly. When he had a moment of no Heartless being present or appearing he looked at Yami no Yuugi and Seto.

"You guys have no weapons." Sora said blunty.

Seto and Yami no Yuugi looked at each other. Seto scoffed, "Who needs weapons?"

"This place, along with other worlds, are filled with Heartless. If I'm the only one with a weapon this will be a short trip. I can't be the only one killing the Heartless." Sora said, "Donald and Goofy helped me before."

Yami no Yuugi nodded to Sora, understanding, "And besides, Kaiba, when we find your brother you're going to need to protect him." the ex-pharaoh added.

"Fine," Seto replied, "Is there a weapons shop around here?"

"Not really one where we'll fine anything for you…but there is a Trinity mark in the Accessory Shop. Maybe we can see if there's something up stairs for you." Sora took off towards the First District, "Follow me!"

They reached the shop and entered it. The man at the counter eyed them but didn't seem to care.

"Green Trinity." Sora explained, "With the Green Trinity we can make a human ladder."

"What?" Seto almost shouted, "No way anyone is getting my shoulders!"

After a lot of persuasion from Yami no Yuugi and a few grumbled replies from Sora, Seto allowed them to do the Trinity.

Yami no Yuugi made a jump and landed on Seto's shoulders, amazed. Sora jumped on all of the and let the ladder down just as they all fell to the wood floor the shop keeper a bit startled.

Seto was grumpy now, '_Piece of shit..._' he thought, glaring at the ladder.

Sora didn't wait for them as he jumped on the ladder and began to climb it. He reached the top and spoke to the Moogles.

"Ah! They're like Kuribou's!" a groan came from Seto when he stepped into the Synthesis shop. Yami no Yuugi was already up there, chuckling constantly.

"Ahhh…but Kaiba, they're so cute!" Yami no Yuugi said through shaking shoulders.

The Moogles ignored their comments, but then the Moogle by the fire came running toward the two.

"Oh! The legend is true! The Pharaoh and the High Priest have returned!" the Moogle said to his older brother. He bowed to the Off-Worlders.

Sora raised an eyebrow as the older brother ran to the two.

"Your items are just as you wanted, my Pharaoh!" The older Moogle explained, "Hurry Moggie! Get the weapons!

"It took us many years to make these but we've waited for 3,000 years for your return, your name traveling down from our generation to generation ever since you asked our ancestors to make these for you."

Yami no Yuugi looked confused, "Um…thank you…?"

Moggie ran back in carrying three weapon in its small hands. Each item was coved in an old cloth.

He handed one of the items to Seto, which was long and somewhat heavy. Seto felt filled with power when he took the cloth off. It was a beautiful staff but with a blade attached to the end of it. The staff was a gorgeous pale blue color, with a metallic duel monsters card attached to the edge of right below where the blade started.

But Yami no Yuugi couldn't be amazed by that weapon for he was intrigued at the two items given to him. They was two sais. They too had metallic card attached to the ends. They were deep red at the handles and silver at the blade.

He, too, felt filled with a new power.

"Okay." Sora said, smiling, "You have weapons. Good." He opened the door on the upper level, "Let's go to the Gizmo Shop."

Seto nodded, giving his weapon a swing. The duel monsters card clanged to the staff's metallic skin. "A Hilbert **(1)**... Did you have these in Egypt?"

"I don't know. Whatever the case, we have it now, along with my sais."

The three exited the shop from the upper level door that was now unlocked. Sora saw Cid standing not far from where they were now standing as the door closed behind Yami no Yuugi.

"Hey Cid!" Sora said walking over to him.

"Sora!" Cid said, "Well I got that new Gummi installed and I threw in a warp Gummi for ya, too."

"That's great!" Sora said, "I'm heading to the Gizmo Shop right now. So I'll check it out later okay?"

Cid nodded his head and eyed the two teens standing behind Sora, "Oh Yah!" Sora said, "Allow me to introduce Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh." Sora point to either of them as he said their names to the blonde man.

"Nice ta meet ya." Cid said.

"We'd better get going." Sora said and waved farewell to Cid as he pushed open the door to the Second District.

As soon as the tall double doors closed six shadow Heartless rose form the ground accompanied with three yellow Nocturnes.

Seto and Yami no Yuugi already had their weapons drawn, and were attacking the Heartless.

Sora was reaching into his pocket and quickly pulled out his Jungle King. By the time Sora was ready to attack most of the Heartless were killed. The only one left was a Nocturne. Sora quickly struck it down and it exploded into a flurry of green balls and munny.

Sora stepped on one of the green balls and knelt down to pick up the tri-colored ball of munny.

"Just so you know," He said turning to Seto and Yami no Yuugi, "These little tri-colored balls are called munny. They're a type of currency you can use in any world."

He quickly pocketed the munny and then continued, "Well lets get going!" he started to run to his left that led to a hotel. He kept going up the steps toward the large building. Heartless were popping up left and right each only to be knocked back into the shadows which they had appeared from.

When they reached the colorful doors of the Gizmo shop Sora kicked them open instantly attacked by Heartless.

"These things are a real pain in the ass." Seto hissed killing off two of the Heartless, "They're everywhere."

"When we seal the keyhole the number of Heartless should tone down, so there won't be so many of them running around." Sora said.

"Sora," Yami no Yuugi began, "What are these green balls?"

"Those are just health balls." Sora explained, "You just step on them or just touch them and you'll recover some strength." As if to show an example, Sora stepped on two of them and some of the scratches on his face disappeared.

The two off-Worlders glanced at each other before they stepped over a few of the green orbs themselves. Hey felt their energy coming back to them, and they weren't as tired as they had been.

"So…where do we go now?" Seto asked, looking around.

Sora looked around as well. "Uhh…" he looked off in one direction. "This way…I think…"

"You think?" Seto sneered, "And what if you're_ wrong_?"

"Then we keep looking." Sora replied. He scratched the back of his head, putting on a mask to hide how much annoyance he was gaining from Seto. He could have sworn that Donald was actually better…

"Idiot…" Seto said loudly. He walked over to Sora and dug his fist into Sora's head. Sora looked up, "Hey!" he shouted, and was surprised to actually see a playful smirk on his abuser's face. "You remind me of my little brother….just older, and with different colored hair." he mused.

Sora remained silent, not knowing how to reply, the shook his head and started for the door at the other end of the Gizmo Shop. "Let's go!"

Yami no Yuugi and Seto followed their short leader and soon all of them faced a ladder.

"That…was over there last time." Sora said slowly, looking at the ladder to the other wall that was right across from them. He shrugged it off and started to climb the ladder.

"What the hell is up here?" Seto asked climbing up after Sora, Yami no Yuugi bringing up the rear.

"I dunno," Sora admitted. "I've never been up here."

"Great…" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Sora replied as they all reached the top.

Heartless appeared here as well, but with a few swift strikes the three took them all out. They 'passed around' the green balls, making sure everyone had at least the same amount of energy.

The Keyblade master walked over to the wood wall which had the Gizmo Bell behind it. "Cid did say it had been ringing lately." he mumbled to himself.

He then noticed the red trinity mark on the wall. "Hey, Pharaoh, Kaiba," he said gaining the attention of the two. "This," he pointed to the floor at the red trinity. "Is a charge trinity. We each ram the door at the same time so we can knock the wood down."

"Don't tell me I have to work with you two, again." Seto complained.

"That what you have to do with all the trinities. We have to work together." Sora explained, a bit impatiently.

"Let's just knock it down." Yami no Yuugi said. He was getting kind of annoyed by Seto's behavior as well.

Yami no Yuugi ran into the wall, but it didn't budge. "My turn." Sora said, slamming himself Yami no Yuugi. The ex-pharaoh could have sworn he heard something crack.

Seto smirked, '_So that's how it works_.' He then proceeded to run his shoulder right into Sora and Yami no Yuugi, which made the wood finally crumble. Sora and Yami no Yuugi feel to the floor as Seto steadied himself. "That was fun. Where's the next one?"

"Ouch…" Yami no Yuugi replied, sitting up.

Sora stood and brushed himself off. He then looked at the bell and spotted the rope that dangled from it. "So, if I pull this rope, what'll happen?" Sora asked himself. He walked over to the rope and pulled it, causing the bell to ring.

Seto heard something move and looked down. "Hey…that fountain changed. The picture is different, and there are lights."

"Hmm…" Sora said, walking over to look at it. "Hey, there's a picture of the bell on these pictures." Yami no Yuugi said, pointing at the marble pillars.

"I think I saw the same mosaic pictures on the fountain." Seto let in his two cents.

"So they each show the three bells." Sora said. "Let's pull the rope two more times."

He walked back to the rope and pulled. Again, the fountain picture changed. "Again." Seto commanded. "Patience," Sora said,rolling his eyes and then pulling the rope once more. The noise was giving him a headache, since he stood next to it.

"Whoa!" Yami no Yuugi cried out as the fountain spurted water, changed the picture, and lit up. The picture then started to change as it formed a glowing keyhole.

"The Keyhole!" Sora shouted. "Come on!" he called as he ran and jumped off the roof in front of him. '_If Riku's in this world then I have to seal that keyhole!_' he thought as he stopped to look down. He then crouched so he slid off the roof of the building and landed on the cement floor below.

Seto and Yami no Yuugi stared for a minute, before Seto took a step forward. He looked at the ex-pharaoh then said, "We've jumped off higher buildings then this." And then he did the same thing as Sora did, just more gracefully.

Yami no Yuugi no Yuugi looked annoyed, "That was the _virtual _world, Kaiba!" he shouted as he made a daring leap.

Soon all of them were in front of the fountain, each looking at the Keyhole in front of them.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, "What the _hell_ is that?" Seto asked as he got into a steady position.

Just then a large Heartless with purple armor fell from the sky.

"It's Guard Armor." Sora said, pulling out his Keyblade.

Seto and Yami no Yuugi also pulled out their weapons as the Heartless began to spin around.

"Look out!" Sora shouted at his partners. "He can disassemble himself!"

As Seto and Sora jumped back when Guard Armor split apart, Yami no Yuugi used his twin Sais and slashes at the arms attacking him. Seto spun his staff around as the spare blade at the tip hit the feet going after him. Sora went for the torso.

The three parts of the body fell in a heap in front of the keyhole. Then, the Heartless suddenly started to reassemble, his hands now his feet and his feet now his hands. It's head then sat on the upturned torso.

"It's…opposite." Sora said.

"Any information on this new form?" Yami no Yuugi asked, looking ready to cautiously strike.

"Uhhh…" Sora gave a shake of his head, "No."

"Great." Seto replied, rolling his eyes. Sora glared at him. "You can't expect me to know _everything_!" he shouted. Seto crossed his arms. "And what if I do?" he glared back.

"Look out!" Yami no Yuugi shouted as opposite armor shot a blue energy ball at the arguing teens. With no time to dodge the two stood there dumbstruck. Yami no Yuugi jumped in front of the energy ball and took the hit.

"_DAMMIT, PHARAOH_!" Seto yelled as Yami no Yuugi was blasted into a wall. Seto ran over to him while Sora distracted Opposite Armor.

"You _idiot_!" Seto said kneeling down next to the ex-pharaoh.

"I...had to do…something." Yami no Yuugi said, trying to get up, but he fell against the wall he had crashed into. "Stupid…" Seto trailed. "The hell you think you're doing? Only I am allowed to beat you."

Just then, a pale green light came from Seto's staff. Yami no Yuugi felt as if he had never been hit, and stood up quickly. "What the _hell_?" Seto asked, almost panicky, something unlike him. Yami no Yuugi was thinking the same thing, but gained control, "We have to help Sora."

Seto was about to reply but saw Sora being forced into a wall so he and Yami no Yuugi had to chase it. "Dammit…" Sora said, stumbling back to his position.

"Since when do you curse?" Seto asked as he killed one of Opposite Armor's arms.

"You're too young to be saying things like that." Yami no Yuugi agreed as he killed off the other arm.

"So what?" Sora pouted. "I'm 15 **(2)**, I can do whatever the hell I want." he shouted loudly before killing off the other two legs.

The Heartless then began to retreat to the fountain. "It's after the Keyhole!" Sora said loudly following it.

"Not if I can help it!" Seto roared running past Sora and jumping in front of the torso striking it with his blade.

"Let's get it." Yami no Yuugi said slashing at it with his sais.

"It's finished now!" Sora said as he swung his Keyblade and left a visible glowing scar on the Opposite Armor. The Heartless began to shake badly when finally it exploded leaving a glowing blue heart rising from the blast, the three teens shielded themselves from the force of the explosion.

"Now to seal the Keyhole to this world." Sora said walking over toward the glowing Keyhole. Seto and Yami no Yuugi stood behind him each on one side as Sora drew his Keyblade to his front. A warm blue and gold glow emitted from the tip and shot into the Keyhole. A soft click was hear before it began to fade and restore the mosaic of flowers it was before the Keyhole appeared on it. "Done."

"Good." Seto said.

--End Chapter 2--

**(1)** I don't think they are actually called Hilberts, because my friend's magazine (where I originally got the idea) was taken away from me before I could read the details. I'm usually far too busy with looking at the details then at the text next to the weapon. It is doubtful that this will ever be changed, but for your sake, I'll try and say what I think a Hilbert is. I think it is a medieval weapon of sorts that is between a scythe and a staff. It has a large blade at the top, like the scythe, but another smaller blade at the bottom. Check out the website listed in either Kaiyuku or MyShinjuu's user profile to see the weapon being described.

**(2) **Kaiyuku's Notes: I know that Sora is only 14 in Kingdom Hearts but I (kaiyuku) wanted to adjust the age so he was a bit older...don't really have a reason for it but he's also wearing his KH2 outfit in this fic. So yeah...We've been working on this for a while and we're just getting going on it…

**Before we go onto the next chapter, I want to tell you all something:  
****  
_PLEASE_ do not request things to happen in the story. Everything regarding where the characters end up and what the main events are are already planned out. If you want to add something, please contact Shinjuu, fanfiction name: myshinjuu (go to her user look-up to get the information). Contact her either by e-mail, aim, yim, or msn. Please note she is rarely ever on msn. The ideas will be contemplated on, but Shinjuu will be _blunt_ if she dislikes the idea. **

Also, people, please understand that we are using the Japanese names, at least for the Yuugiou people. I'll set the list up for your knowledge. Please note that their surnames are first.

Yami Yami no Yuugi  
Yugi Moto Mutou Yuugi  
Tea Gardner Anzu Mazaki  
Mai ValentineKujyaki Mai  
Joey Wheeler Jounouchi Katsuya  
Serenity Wheeler Shizuka Katsuya  
Tomb Robber Bakura Yami no Bakura  
Bakura Ryou Bakura  
Seto Kaiba Kaiba Seto  
Mokuba Kaiba Kaiba Mokuba  
Tristan Taylor Honda Hiroto  
Duke Devlin Otogi Ryuuji  
MaximillionPegasus Pegasus J. Crawford  
Grandpa Moto Sugoroku Mutou  
Marik Ishtar Ishtar Malik  
Odion Rishid  
Weevil Underwood Inspector Haga  
RexRaptor Dinasour Ryuuzaki  
Bones Kosaku  
Noah Kaiba Kaiba Noa

And there you go. And yes, Yuugi does have two u's in his name. In Japan,Yugi is spelled with a - over the u, meaning you add another u to it. Please do not correct us on the names. I know my sources, and ou will have to learn to accept these names if you want to continue reading this story. Unless you have a source forproving me wrong, and it's a JAPANESE site, I do not want any reviews or e-mails telling me of how to spell the names. I _cannot_ stress this enough.

Also, though this is just an extra note that isn't too important, butsoon Shinjuu (or Kaiyuku)is going to start something called "Millennium Heart's Yaoi Corner". It's basically just taking some parts of this story and making them all yaoi, just foryou yaoi fans. Stay tune for that. Oh, and the reason for this, you may ask? Well, this story isn't going to be yaoi AT ALL, so don't worry you non-yaoi fans. However, Kaiyuku and Shinjuu are bothHUGE yaoi fans, so we need to get something out of this story, whether or not it's added into the story (which it won't be).

Well, next stop: sandy dunes! That's right! Agrabah! Who will they meet and what secrets do the sands hold?

Kaiyuku and Shinjuu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Yuugiou. Kazuki-san and Square Enix won't surrender them to us…but we will own them soon enough.

Yuugiou/ Kingdom Hearts crossover

"Blah"

****

'Thoughts'

(' ") emphasized words ( " ') unless in a _thought_ then its normal

unless in a then its normal

(' ") Sarcastic (" ') unless it's in a thought then its **bold and italic**

"**Quotes"**

* * *

Chapter 3

****

"There are no strangers in this world; just friends we've never met."

After the Keyhole was sealed, Sora, Seto, and Yami no Yuugi all began to walk back to the "Safe House."

"The Keyhole is sealed!" Sora announced as he pushed the door open to face the group of people inside.

"And the heartless are at an all time low." Leon said as he looked over at the trio of teens. "Good work."

"What's that in your hand Kaiba?" Yuffie asked.

"This?" he said raising his weapon. "My Halberd." He said smugly.

"Ohh." She sounded. "That's so cool!" Yuffie ran over to see it. "So how are you going to haul it around?"

"Uuhhhh," Seto said, "carry it?" he raised an eye brow.

"If its anything like the Keyblade then the card at the end will make the weapon smaller so then you can put the Keychain on your pocket. You can also equip accessories to them to increase strength and defense." Sora said. "Also increase AP, known as Ability Points, HP, Hit Points, and MP, Magic Points or power."

"Here we go into the magic thing again." Seto said rolling his eyes.

"You healed the pharaoh during our fight with Opposite Armor." Sora pointed out. "You used Cure, the other magic I know which should be a given for you to learn are, Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. I also know how to summon."

"What kind of monsters?" Yami no Yuugi asked.

"Not really monsters." Sora said. "More like creatures that lived a world that was destroyed by Heartless. Their body was destroyed but their heart was strong enough to fight off the Darkness."

"Show me some proof of me being able to use magic and I might believe you." Seto said.

"Alright lets take a step outside." Sora said. "Don't want to burn anything down." He smiled.

As soon as they were outside a minimal group of Heartless appeared," Alright, now watch this, Thunder!" Sora cried and bolts of lighting came crashing down from the sky and destroyed the small group of Heartless. "See?"

"How'd you do that?" Seto asked staring at the fading singe marks of the thunder.

"Just believe you can do it and concentrate on where you want the blasts to go." Sora said. "Or what you might want to heal." He added.

"Alright." Seto walked down the steps toward the middle of the third district and waited for a bit of a larger group of Heartless to crop up. Air and normal Soldiers were all over.

"Thunder!" Seto bellowed and torrents of thunder cracked down upon the ground and hit each of the Heartless in the occurring area.

"Wow." Sora said. "That was powerful." He stared around at the lot now littered with health balls and munny.

"Hey." Seto asked as he walked around getting items the Heartless dropped and the health. "What are these bubble like things?"

"Magic Restoration Balls." Sora said. "Their good to get when your low on magic."

"Good." Seto said stepping on a few, he then felt his weariness disappear and he felt ready to fight again.

"Come on let's go back and talk with Leon and the others." Sora said. "We've got to figure out of next plan of action."

"Right." Yami no Yuugi nodded and followed Sora back up the steps. Seto following behind him.

When they entered back in Sora walked over to Leon and opened his mouth to talk but the door blasted open and Donald came running in Goofy right behind him. "I don't like this new plan!" Donald yelled. "Why should these two go with Sora when we need to find the king?"

"Donald--!" Sora said but was cut off by Seto.

"Shut up." Seto said nonchalantly.

"No, and since when was Sora the only one that made the decisions around here?" Donald said. "I say you two stay here and Goofy and I go."

"I don't got no part in this Donald don't pull me into it." Goofy said and walked over to stand next to Yuffie.

"Resist…urge…to …roast." Seto said between girded teeth.

"Fine then Sora, if you don't want us around I understand why Riku ran off!" Donald said. "You're a horrible friend!"

Seto then snapped picked up the duck by his tail feathers and pointed the blade end of his weapon at the mage's neck. "Say that again and I swear you'll be on my dinner plate, and if you mention one more thing about the pharaoh and I going with Sora you'll be stuffed before you're even dead."

"Ha, ha," Donald laughed nervously," bring me back a postcard?" he smiled falsely.

"That's better." Seto said letting him fall to the floor.

"Jerk!" Donald said blasting fire at the CEO.

"Blizzard!" Seto said blasting the fire ball with cold ice causing it to extinguish in mid air.

* * *

"You see?" a dark female voice said. "He doesn't keep the friends he makes. He obviously holds no value for companions." 

"But I--" Riku said as a hand appeared on his should.

"Come with me and leave that wrenched boy, he'll only leave you in the end." Maleficent said. "I'll help you find what you're looking for."

"Alright." Riku said, as we watched Seto yell at Donald and Sora standing in a dark daze. "Let's go."

* * *

"That's enough!" Yami no Yuugi yelled. "Kaiba and I are going with Sora because we need to find people we love! People with strong hearts that we know made it through the darkness! Please understand Donald, if it would help I will try and help find your king." 

Donald looked at Yami no Yuugi in an awe for a few seconds then mumbled," Fine do what you want Sora, but I won't take back what I said." He then walked away.

Goofy looked from him to Sora then back again. Sora was distant looking and he looked like he was in pain from the words that Donald said. The black dog-like creature then decided to talk to Donald about what he said to Sora and try to get him to say sorry.

"Sora?" Yami no Yuugi said tapping the short brunette on the shoulder. "Hey never mind what Donald said, you're a great friend."

"That duck is dense." Seto said turning to face Sora. "He just can't stand the fact that he can't go with to see other worlds. To meet new people, or look for his king, but if that king left on his own why do they need to look for him?" Seto asked looking out the window at Goofy who was now standing alone after Donald blew him off. "The Pharaoh and I are looking for the ones we care about, my brother, his hikari and friends. They're looking for a person that doesn't seem to want to be found if he left on his own. You're not a horrible friend as that idiot put it. You just realized what I'm saying before you even noticed it."

Sora looked up at Seto amazed that the CEO could actually give a prep speech. Yami no Yuugi was think the same thing then clapped," Amazing!" he said. "You can actually give a better speech then I can!"

"Well I'm supposed to be better at talking the you and besides you go on about "the heart of the cards" and "friendship." I was just pointing out why Sora wasn't a horrible friend and that he's perceptive without even noticing it." Seto said turning and smirking.

"You know what Kaiba," Sora said," you're right. Thanks for the pick-me-up." He said and smiled childishly. "Lets get going." He said pushing the door open. "Oh! One more thing."

* * *

"No." Seto said plainly as he Sora and Yami no Yuugi stood before the gummi ship. Sora had just told him and Yami no Yuugi that the only why to make it fly was to be happy. 

"No way in hell am I going to be happy with what's been going on."

"Come on Kaiba," Yami no Yuugi said. "all you have to do is think about something happy."

"Amuse me." Seto said sarcastically.

"Finding Mokuba, old memories--something!" Yami no Yuugi said.

"Hmm…" he thought for a minute then chuckled causing the ship to light up.

"What did you think of?" Yami no Yuugi said.

"My thoughts are my business." Seto said as he thought of finding Mokuba and beating the ex-pharaoh in a duel.

"Yuugi, Kaiba?" a strong feminine voice said behind them.

"It's Mai!" Yami no Yuugi said turning to spot the blonde standing behind then wearing a black and violet leather outfit, with high heels. She began to walk toward them.

"You're here too?" Seto said almost in a groan of annoyance. "Is anyone else here?" he asked quickly in a bit more hopeful voice.

"No, but that Leon guy said you would be here." Mai said as she reached them. "So you're going to be going to other worlds looking for the others right?"

"That's right." Yami no Yuugi said.

"This must be the kid Leon told me about." Mai said looking at Sora.

"My name is Sora." He said pointing at his chest with his thumb.

Mai smiled, "You remind me of Jonouchi…" she paused, "Yuugi, please...when you find Jonouchi tell him...I'm waiting."

"I'll do better.I'll bring him back." Yami no Yuugi said giving her a small nod.

"Good luck boys." She said and then walked away she turned and shouted before going through the doors, "I'll stay here and help out these guys!" she then vanished behind the door as it closed.

"Alright," Sora said stretching, "all aboard!"

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are right now?" Seto said.

"Sorry." Sora smiled. Yami no Yuugi got on but Sora held back as Seto made his way onto the ship.

"What's up?" Seto asked looking back at the fifteen-year-old.

"I seem to keep reminding people of one's they've lost because of the Heartless." Sora said with a sigh.

"You know…" Seto said turning so his back faced Sora, "I think that may be a good thing." Sora looked back at him with a confused look. "It gives some people hope that…even if the one they lost is even a bit like you then they made it through the Darkness." He said then walked onto the ship leaving Sora to think about it for a minute.

Sora then smiled to himself and said, "If I can do that for people then I've got to keep going. I can't let anything drag me down or destroy me." he then followed the other two onto the ship.

* * *

Inside the gummi ship Sora was now explaining how the ship worked. "This is how you maneuver it." he said pointing to the stirring wheel. 

"First off, Sora," Seto interjected, "I think I can figure out how to fly this thing. Secondly, where are we going?"

"As much as I know," Sora said, "Were heading for a warp hole on the other side of world Olympia. It's new to me after that."

"Great." Seto said rolling his eyes, while slumping into the pilot's chair. He started to flick switches on and off and if testing everything to see what it did. He finally pushed the button to turn the ship on and said. "Alright everyone should take a seat. This is so much easier to fly then my Blue-eyes plane."

"Blue-eyes?" Sora repeated slowly. Yami no Yuugi nodded, since Seto was busy with the controls he explained.

"In our world, we have things called Duel Monsters. We duel with them, instead of using weapons., since weapons are il--gal--"

"Illegal." Seto corrected. Yami no Yuugi was still getting used to the language.

"Right. Illegal. You can't flash them around in public." Yami no Yuugi explained.

"Ah." Sora said. He then turned his head to look out the gummi ship window. Everything was strange looking and he couldn't help but wonder. "I hope…" Sora said causing Seto to raise an eyebrow and he and Yami no Yuugi looked at the fifteen-year-old.

"I hope…everything goes well. No failures." Sora said. "No big risks to make."

"Hmm…" Seto commented, "and yet the biggest risk is not taking one."

Seto just kept surprising the Keyblade master with his comments that seemed to be timed perfectly. How the CEO did it was beyond Sora but he was grateful for it.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry." Sora sat in one of the passenger seats, the ex-pharaoh doing the same.

"Exactly." Yami no Yuugi agreed," and always remember; everything is ok in the end. If its not ok then it isn't the end."

Sora felt relieved. They all felt the same about what was going on. They hadn't known each other for to long, and they knew nothing about each other, but that didn't matter.

"Heh…" Sora chuckled. "And here I thought my adventure had already started. Looks like it had just begun."

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's something shooting at us and I don't know how to defend myself!" Seto said loudly.

"Oh! The heartless!" Sora exclaimed. "I forgot about them!"

"How can you forget about something to annoying?" Seto almost shout but kept his cool.

"There!" Sora pointed at a button, ignoring Seto's comment. "That's the attack button!"

Seto pushed the button continually but nothing happened. "It must be jammed!" Seto shouted.

"Our shield is going down!" Yami no Yuugi said. "What do we do?"

Before anyone could respond, the gummi ship made a nasty crash into one of the large asteroids passing by. Seto apparently had to turn to avoid more shoots fired by the Heartless, but the wheel stuck to the left, causing it to crash into oncoming ships.

Sora and Yami no Yuugi were thrown off their seats, Yami no Yuugi hit his shoulder hard on the control panel to his right, while Sora managed to grab hold of the headrest and hold on tightly.

Seto, however, had hit his head hard on the wheel, causing him to become slightly disorientated.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked over the crashing sound heard from outside.

"Ugh… I've had a wonderful time but this isn't it." Seto mumbled loudly.

"Watch out!" Yami no Yuugi said as the ship's current course had them fling into a large ring, but there was nothing that could be done to avoid hitting it other in bracing themselves for the impact.

The ship rocked back and fourth, everyone desperately holding on. However the steering had a mind of its own, and took a hard right causing everyone to be thrown from their seat, as it hit a wall that was aimlessly floating by.

Sora was thrown to the floor, Yami no Yuugi was leaning on the controls, which were now useless, while Seto leaned on the driver side window.

All were unconscious.

* * *

Sora woke first, and he had a huge back ache. He wondered how he could be hurting so much, and then he remembered. Now, as he stood and looked out the gummi ship window, he wondered where he was. 

It was entirely sand, and yet there was a large gold city, a little way ahead of them, fading off into a small sand storm.

"We're screwed." Sora heard Seto said as the lanky teen became focused. The CEO slowly pried himself from the welcoming--yet uncomfortable-- pilots window.

"Heal!" Sora said, healing himself. However not healing the splitting headache that he had, because it had been pain not caused by the Heartless.

"What happened?" Yami no Yuugi asked finally becoming conscious.

Ignoring the ex-pharaoh's question, Seto began to flip on and off all the switches trying to make something work, and figure out what was wrong with it. "All systems are locked. Anyone not thinking happy?"

"I know I am." Sora said looking over to Yami no Yuugi. Who nodded telling the brunettes he was too. "Maybe when we were being attacked someone wasn't happy."

Seto didn't want to admit aloud that he had been the cause. It was just hard for him to think happy when something was going wrong.

He began trying to think happy but the ship gave no movement.

"I think its broken." Sora said. "And Donald and Goofy aren't here to fix it."

Seto kicked open the door, because that too was broken, without replying, and went out into the light sandstorm. Sora climbed out after him leaving Yami no Yuugi to try and read the controls.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. Seto felt the ship until he finally pressed a piece and opened the bottom revealing many difficult buttons, and a whole different language it seemed. Sora, and even Seto, were amazed.

"Ok…" Sora mumbled, "we're doomed."

"C+." Seto whispered. "This is all C+."

"Huh?" Sora said. "What's C?"

"In my world, C+ is a computer language. We use it to make special things in technological advancements. Smaller types of coding, known as php, html, css, and so on, are made for designing websites." Seto explained fiddling around with the systems.

"What's a website?" Sora asked, but Seto ignored him. It was pointless to explain it to him if he didn't even know what a computer was in their world. They would show him one of these days. Well, Seto would. The CEO doubted that the ex-pharaoh knew what a website was.

"Ah…" Seto apparently found something of interest to their dilemma. "Apparently we need a pure gold substance…"

"Why don't we see if there is any gold over there in that city?" Yami no Yuugi said finally coming out of the ship.

"Perhaps." Seto replied. "Let's go and check it out."

* * *

They walk for what seemed for ever before they reached the walls protecting the city. The walls were bare of guards and something didn't feel right to Sora. 

"Stay on your guard." Sora instructed. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I'd say!" an evil voice replied mockingly. "The Pharaoh and his Priest have come to interrupt our fun."

Yami no Yuugi gasped. "Tomb Robber Bakura?"

Bakura nodded. "In the flesh." He laughed. "Hikari is in the ring." He added hastily, seeing Yami no Yuugi about to accuse. "He's safe and sound. I won't hurt him or his body. Not anymore, that is."

"Can't say the same for me though." Another voice commented. Malik walked up to them, a large bruise on his arm. "He's making me do all the dangerous stuff!" The tomb-keeper complained.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Meet tomb-robber Bakura, and his partner in crime Malik Ishtar." He explained to Sora. "Bakura, Malik, this is Sora."

Sora nodded.

"Bakura has a better half--nice, you could say--named Ryou, who is apparently in his soul room." Seto continued.

Sora looked confused. "Soul room?" he asked.

Seto nodded. "It's hard for me to explain because I don't have a yami. But what I can tell you is that within the ring hanging around Bakura's neck, there is another soul. Ryou is the hikari--the light, and Bakura is the Yami--the dark. It's like yin-and-yang. Ryou was fine on his own…but well, the pharaoh can explain it to you better." The CEO looked at Yami no Yuugi, who finally gave them attention after engaging in an interrogation with the annoyed tomb-robber.

"I'll explain. When Ryou wasn't knowledgeable about the Millennium Items, he was an average person, like you or Kaiba. However, he felt like a part of him was missing, so once he came in contact with the Millennium Ring he gained a dark half--Yami no Bakura, you could say-- that made him feel complete. To any Hikari of a Millennium Item, if they were unwillingly separated from their Yami, they would most likely go mad because they would feel incomplete." Yami no Yuugi fell silent after he pointed this out, think of how Yuugi would be doing right now.

Sora looked at him concerned. "Is the person you're looking for your light?" he asked the ex-pharaoh.

Yami no Yuugi nodded and said, "I just hope he's okay."

"So, what are you doing here, pharaoh?" Bakura asked breaking the mood.

"We're looking for a pure gold substance to fix our ship." Yami no Yuugi said looking at the tomb-robber.

"Oh really?" Bakura said rising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry that we can't help."

"Huh? We've got plenty of gold, so why don't we help?" Malik asked.

Bakura closed his eyes and took a deep breath then hit Malik in the back of his head yelling, "Because we don't have **pure **gold! We have _diluted _gold!"

Malik was crouching on the ground holding his head, "You could have said that without hitting or yelling at me."

Bakura looked at him then said, "Sure I could have but where's the fun in that?"

"Where can we find pure gold." Seto cut in.

"Not sure…" Bakura said, "there is a street-rat by the name of Aladdin who might know where to find some."

"Where can we find him?" Sora asked.

"Stop asking me so many damn questions!" Bakura said.

Malik rolled his eyes at Bakura, "If you go into the city and go to the second open area, you'll see in a dead-end alley a wooden pole. Climb that and you'll find his house."

"He may or may not be there." Bakura added, ignoring the look that Malik now gave him. He seemed extremely casual in this exchange.

"Thanks." Sora said walking into the city in the direction that Malik had told them to go.

"What are you doing with that kid, priest?" Bakura asked as Yami no Yuugi followed Sora.

"Trying to find Mokuba." Seto said and started to walk away.

"So, you're trying to find your little brother, and the pharaoh's looking for his hikari. You two are really predictable."

"Say what you want." Seto said.

"Kaiba!" Sora yelled. "Come on!"

"I'm coming." Seto said. "Damn brat." He added.

"I'm not a brat!" Sora snapped.

* * *

"This is all junk!" Seto said sitting down on the steps of a ruined house. Large amounts of rock laid scattered about, and ripped draped were pulled back exposing a huge hole, where maybe a window or wall should have been. 

"He's not here." Yami no Yuugi said looking out the large hole.

"So… should we wit for him then?" Sora asked looking around at the other two.

"I don't see why not." Yami no Yuugi said.

"What the hell is that?" Seto asked looking past Sora.

"Wha?" Sora looked back to see what Seto was talking about when he spotted a moving carpet. "Whoa!" he said jumping back and tripping causing him to fall on Seto.

"Get off of me before I hurt you." Seto said calmly.

"Sorry!" Sora said quickly getting up.

"What do you think it is?" Yami no Yuugi asked, looking at the brightly colored carpet that was trapped under a dresser. Trimmed with gold, and gold tassels it moved about frantically trying to get free.

"Maybe we should help it out." Sora said.

"I think it was put under that thing for a reason so it should stay there." Seto said not moving from were he was sitting.

"Come on!" Sora said pulling on the taller brunettes arm, trying to make him move.

"I'm sure you can move it yourself, besides why should I help you when you landed on me because you're so damn clumsy?" Seto said letting the small teen pull on his arm, and not budging an inch.

Sora let go of Seto's arm and pouted. "Fine. Come on, Pharaoh, let's move this thing."

"Right." Yami no Yuugi said., then he and Sora placed both hands on the dresser and pushed hard. They overestimated the weight of the dresser and were both sent crashing to the from as the carpet flew out from under them before they hit the ground.

"Ow…" Sora said a few seconds afterward.

"Lovely show; is there an encore?" Seto asked finally getting up and walking over to the two. Yami no Yuugi got up and was now looking at the carpet that was hopping up an down. "Need a hand?" Seto offered Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said taking it and letting Seto haul him to his feet.

"I think…" Yami no Yuugi said getting the two brunettes attention, "it wants us to ride it."

"Ride it?" Seto said not looking at Yami no Yuugi but out the hole. "Pharaoh, I think all this sand is going to your head. He then looked back to see Sora jumping onto it. "What the hell?"

"Come on, Kaiba." Sora said.

"Right." Yami no Yuugi said getting on it too.

"Fine." Seto said. "I'm losing my mind as it is anyway." He said climbing onto it, then suddenly it took off.

All three teens had to grasp the edges of the carpet as it jetted off toward the setting sun, into the desert.

"There's nothing here." Seto said looking around at the empty lot the carpet had dumped them off at.

"You've got that right." Bakura said appearing behind Sora, causing the boy to jump and fall to the sandy ground. "You scare easy don't you." Bakura smirked. "You'll be fun to play with." Sora blinked a few times and looked nervous.

"Tomb-robber leave him alone." Yami no Yuugi said, crossing his arms. "and what are you doing here?"

"We're here looking for the Cave of Wonders." Malik said helping Sora to his feet, by picking him up from his armpits. "It's supposed to be around here. "He nodded to Sora who gave him thanks.

Suddenly Heartless appeared from the sand, with long daggers, and their heads wrapped in cloth. "The Heartless." Sora said quickly drawing his Keyblade and blocking the attack of one of the Heartless that had jumped at him.

"Annoying bastards." Seto said killing one with a swing form his Hilbert.

"Kaiba behind you!" Yami no Yuugi said throwing one of his sais at the Heartless trying to attack Seto from behind. He then ran at another and killed it then picked up the sai he had thrown.

Malik hit one with a shovel causing it to stumble toward Bakura whom killed it with a slash of his gold dagger. "These damn things are every where." Bakura said loudly, killing another Malik hit toward him.

"There not just on this world either." Yami no Yuugi said, killing another.

Only two remind and were closest to Seto and Sora, whom did a combo attack, by having Sora roll over Seto's back and Seto blasting the other one with an ice attack that killed both of them at the same time.

"That takes care of them." Seto said looking around at the people that were spread out over the lot.

"Hey over here!" Sora said from the middle of the vicinity.

Seto looked to his right were Sora had been standing seconds before. "How the hell did he do that?" he asked himself while he ran over to see what Sora found. "Who?"

Yami no Yuugi, Bakura, and Malik also ran over to see who it was that the short teen had found. "Aladdin!" Malik exclaimed as he looked down into a sand trap.

"That's Aladdin?" Seto asked.

"Yah." Bakura said. "Let's get him out."

"I think he's dead." Seto said poking him with the tip of his staff.

"Aladdin?" Malik said shaking the man with black hair, he wore a violet vest, and cream colored pants with a small red cap on his head.

"Raa!" A monkey said jumping up from the man, Malik moved to the side to avoid being the monkey's target so it attacked the ex-pharaoh by jumping in his hair.

"Get it off!" Yami no Yuugi yelled falling over onto the soft sand ground.

Aladdin began to wake as, the four began to laugh at the pharaoh and his misfortune. "What…happened?"

"You're awake!" Malik said looking to the black haired street rat.

"About time, amateur." Bakura said.

"Malik…" Aladdin said, "Tomb-robber." He looked at Bakura with a hit of disdain in his eyes.

"Look out!" Sora said firing a blast of fire at a Bandit Heartless who sprung up form the sand.

"When will they stop?" Seto groaned as he used thunder to make three others explode into a blast of green health balls and munny. Only to have them replaced by three new ones.

"Genie!" Aladdin cried. "Get rid of these guys!"

"First wish coming up!" a blue man said mineralizing from the lamp that Aladdin held in his hand.

"What the hell?" Seto said watching the Heartless vanish and the blue man float around. "This little adventure is really screwing with my head."

"Let's get out of here for now." Bakura said. "Before more of them decide to pop up."

"Good idea." Sora agreed and lead the way out of the lot to the open desert as the sun rose.

"What are you doing out in the desert Aladdin?" Bakura asked.

"Just paying a visit to the cave of Wonders. To pick him up." Aladdin said pointing at the blue man floating behind him. "This is--"

"No, no, no!" the blue man said. "Allow me to do the introductions!" he popped out of sight then popped back in behind Sora, who jumped and fell. Causing Bakura to laugh and Seto to role his eyes. "Sorry about that." The blue eyes man said.

"You go and introduce yourself." Sora said. "I'll just sit here so I don't fall over again."

"I'm going to start keeping count on how many more times you fall. So far, four." Seto said before the blue man began his opening.

"I am, the great Genie of the lamp!" Genie said. "I cast three wishes to whoever finds me then, three two one, I make like a banana and split!" he said popping all over the place and splitting into three, then vanishing each time he counted down.

'_Good thing I decided to stay sitting down.'_ Sora thought as he was positive he would have fallen over again if he were standing.

"I wanted to get Genie so I could wish to be an insanely rich prince." Aladdin said.

"Why would you want to that Aladdin?" Sora asked turning to look at the street rat.

"Well you see there's this girl back in Agrabah. Her name is Jasmine. Well she's the princes and I'm a street rat." Aladdin said.

"Wait." Malik said. "That reminds me! Jasmine! She's in danger!"

"That's right." Bakura said now remembering.

"We have to get back to Agrabah!" Aladdin said loudly. Jumping on the carpet that flew toward them. "Get on."

"You expect all of us to fit on that?" Seto asked.

"There's no time to worry about that!" Sora said. "Come on, Kaiba!"

"Fine." Seto said. '_Why do I keep agreeing to help people out when this kid asks for me to do it?' _He thought to himself.

One everyone was one the carpet it took off back toward the gold city. "I hope she's okay." Aladdin said.

Once they reached the archway into the city the six got off the carpet and walked into the main street. Where a few heartless appeared but vanished just as quickly with the combined efforts of the six.

"Where is this Jasmine girl?" Seto asked as he looked around.

"Look out!" Sora said as a red pot flew at them from a high ledge. Bakura was hit to the ground with Malik hit it casing it to shatter leave a vast amount of munny behind. "Heal!" Sora said rising his Keyblade and curing Bakura.

"Thanks kid." Bakura said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Okay…" Seto said. "A flying pot just attacked us now." He looked around and saw the others nodding. "I'm going to stop trying to make anything logical at the time. I bet the next thing to attack us are going to be barrels."

"Those are new." Sora said.

"Come on!" Aladdin said. "We have to help Jasmine!" he then lead the way to the next allay.

Seto watched as Sora unlocked a keyhole on Aladdin's house, he looked out the hole in the wall and wondered what Mokuba was doing right now, but was brought back to the attention of the others when Bakura said he knew where to find another keyhole like that one. It turns out whatever was now in control of Agrabah had sealed the actual passageways to the other sections of the city. The only way to get to these other sections is to unlock the doors and fight off the Heartless in these other places.

"Lets get going then." Sora said following the tomb-robber.

"The faster we get this over with the better." Seto said following the others in line.

* * *

However, unbeknownst to them, Mokuba was watching the group in pure curiosity. He had been told by Maleficent that his brother didn't care for him anymore, time and time again. He didn't believe it for a second. 

He felt a cool hand on his sleeve, and his long black trench coat blew somewhat as the figure approached him.

"Maleficent…does he really see me?" Mokuba asked. The evil witched smiled slyly, but Mokuba wasn't looking. "Of course he sees you. But…he choose _not_ to see you at the same time."

She let her free hand give a small wave under her black cloak and the images around them changed somewhat. Seto was now looking right at them from his spot behind Sora. Mokuba looked relieved, and he gave a shout to his brother.

"Seto! Niisama! It's me!" the younger Kaiba yelled. However, he was greeted with the eyes narrowing and Seto's head turning. It seemed a bit unnatural when Sora and Yami no Yuugi walked up to him, joking around, making Seto give a great laugh, very much unlike him.

Even though Mokuba was happy that his brother had made friends, he couldn't help but feel jealous. His brother had reserved his laugh that he displayed right now in front of the key-bearer and ex-pharaoh for Mokuba, and _only_ for Mokuba.

"Seto…?" Mokuba asked, cocking his head. Maleficent made a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' noise as she bent down to whisper coyly in Mokuba's ear. "As I told you. I wouldn't like to you."

Mokuba gasped somewhat, his eyes filling with tears. It was just like when they had been with Noah…when his older brother--or really the virtual picture of his older brother--had slapped him across the face.

"Now…I'm all alone…" Mokuba whimpered quietly, a small sob escaping his throat. "There, there, my child." the witch said, allowing the young Kaiba to turn to her anfd bury his head in his cloak, crying out. "You're not alone. If you let the darkness take over you, you will grow stronger. Your brother will see _you_, and he will see you are strong enough for him to actually look at. Come back with me to the castle and help me. Gain the strength."

Mokuba nodded, knowing he had nowhere else to go or to turn to.

The evil witch smiled again, placing her hand around the boy as they both disappeared, Mokuba's cries still hanging in the air.

* * *

The illusion disappeared, and Seto was fighting against the Heartless, as he had been doing the _entire_ time Mokuba had been with Maleficent. 

He felt that something in him was dissolving, and he instantly stopped his fighting, grabbing his chest, going to his knees. He didn't know where it came from, or why it was there. It hurt a lot, and he had only remembered this pain once before, when Mokuba had been taken to Noah. He had been able to do something about that before, since it had all been laid out for him…but now…

"Mokuba…" he whispered, his eyes widening and the wonder he had been in shattering instantly. He knew it was his brother.

He barely registered that his name was being called, or that Sora was doing double the work. The Heartless eventually passed, and Seto sat there, on his knees, holding his heart, praying in his deepest thoughts and soul that Mokuba was still safe and was still with him.

He felt the shatter.

* * *

End Chapter 3 

Shinjuu's notes: This chapter was…difficult, to say the least. This chapter I was stuck on for ALL of summer, getting Kaiyuku pissed…but then she wrote a lot of it and I found a way to insert my Seto angst without making a yaoi out of it! Praise me!

10/26: changed "Hilbert" to "Halberd". Thanks to Matthias Waverunner for telling us.

Stay tuned for Chapter 4, which will feature the fight for Jasmine and probably will go till we end with the Agrabah world. Stay tuned!


End file.
